sylvarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate King "Black Bones" Jiq Rekz al-Iblisai
Jiq Rekz al-Yur Mani, King of all Pirates, Archduke of Iblisa Goblin Buccaneer 3'2" - 86lbs Jiq Rekz was conceived and birthed onboard the infamous pirate ship JCS (Joran Confederacy Ship) Black Dog, captained by the notorious Pirate Lord Fritz al-Iblisai, the father of Jiq. He was born during a storm, which had blown the ship completely of course. Prayers from the pirates fell on the ears of the god of exploration, Skoth, who took pity on the crew and cleared the skies, lighting a new star to lead the ship to safety. In honor of Skoth's miracle, the captain dedicated his newborn son to the god, and named him Jiq al-Yur Mani (Jiq of the holy star) in his honor. When future Grand Mufti Jozit Blakx first laid eyes on Jiq, he saw that the child was special, and proclaimed that the young Goblin had been blessed by Skoth, swearing to serve Jiq for the duration of his life. Jozit would become a close companion, mentor, adviser, and friend to Jiq in the coming years. Under the tutelage of Jozit Blakx and his father Pirate Lord Fritz, Jiq became a skilled buccaneer and a talented navigator as he grew older, eventually taking command of JCS Black Dog after Lord Fritz perished in a failed raid (as is typical among the pirate goblins). Upon the inheritance of his father's title, Jiq's first order was to appoint Jozit Blakx as Mufti of Iblisa (A Mufti being an official position typical in the court of a Pirate Lord, held by a temple academy graduate, nominally in charge of coordinating navigational and cartographic efforts but being generally devolved into a political position suited to placate the clergy). Using his theory of the gravitational effect of Guld on the oceanic currents, Jozit drew up a new chart of deep oceanic currents, a well kept secret which would allow Jozit and Jiq to travel to lands unseen and unheard of by all but a few, and helping to make Jiq and his fleet the stuff of legends. Upon the death of his father, Jiq inherited not only the ship, but the title of Pirate Lord of Iblisa, taking on the title Jiq al-Iblisai (Jiq the Iblisian), and thus gaining the Arch-duchy of Iblisa, a rather small section of a relatively uninhabited island. In the Confederacy, however, the power of fiefs are not constituted in terms of land but rather in terms of raw naval power, and the Pirate Lords held the most powerful fleets. Jiq and Jozit spent most of their time away on raids, using Jozit's new charts to sail all the way to the far away lands of Eureart and Hrothgar, plundering the coastal cities, and hijacking ships to add to the Pirate Fleet of Iblisa, which soon grew to be to most powerful fleet of all Joran Island Pirates. While sailing the seas, Lord Jiq took on the human princes of Anderton and Estann, becoming their mentor and close friend. His relationship with the future kings of men would prove to help change the popular perceptions of Goblins in Navania, as well as introducing Goblin concepts such as democracy, naval supremacy, and applied sciences to the human aristocracy, ideals that would serve to jump start cultural and technological advancements in Sylvar. During the Wrath of Rakwin, the Pirate Lords of Joran called together the Council of Lords, as during times of crisis the Pirate Lords would elect a King to unify the pirate fleets, and to protect the sovereignty of the confederacy. Because of the strength of his fleet, his world-renowned notoriety, his skill as a pirate and navigator, the circumstances of his birth, his favor of Skoth, and his prestigious bloodline, the Pirate Lords nominated and then voted in Jiq as King of all Pirates, Jiq then taking on the title Rekz (Goblin form of Rex, or Ruler). After taking up the mantle of Pirate King, Jiq began to coordinate Confederate forces to begin a war of attrition and sabotage against the demons, a strategy which has been wildly successful and has allowed the Jorans to fight back against Rak'win while maintaining their policy of neutrality. Two years after the First Invasion, the Jorans have managed to hold on to most of their land, but as the threat of the Devils grows, they began to increasingly seek alliances with outsiders, establishing strong diplomatic relations with the Fire Dwarves of Golgenaar and the Kingdom of Barudoun. Despite these attempts at outreach, the Devils had still begun to encroach on Confederacy lands. Electing to disregard the protest of many on the Council of Lords, Jiq now seeks to help the greater war effort against Rak'win, and therefore has begun negotiations for the Confederacy to join the War Council, knowing that the only way to completely ensure the safety and sovereignty of his people is to drive the Devils back from this plane of existence completely. Jiq and Jozit's goal was to do everything in their power to see this happen. So, after a completely cordial discussion with Queen Maviier and Tynal De'lunar of the Elves, representing the War Council, Jiq agreed to accompany them back to the council (of his own free will and out of his complete own volition, with no strangling involved). Following the death of his friend and mentor Jozit Blakx at the Battle of Khego, Jiq's faith in the god Skoth was shaken, causing him to question his respect for the god. No longer considering himself a disciple of Skoth, who he felt had forsaken his most loyal follower, and seeing the curruption of the god of time Tynal, Jiq became disillusioned with the gods and became decidedly nonreligious, swearing to follow no one's will, except his own. Jiq proceeded to align himself with the southern Elven faction within the war council, due to his high regard for Queen Maviier. With their fleet, the Resistance would be able to fight the demons with the cannon power and goblin muscle truly needed to win the war. However, despite Jiq's respect for Maviier, after the rash actions and hotheadedness of Tynal and the other elves, Jiq felt as though he needed to seek more loyal allies within the War Council. Looking to his old friend Emperor Golgenaar, Jiq joined the blood pact of Fire Dwarves, Trolls, and Orcs, races who Jiq saw as having honor and strength, as opposed to the corrupt and dainty fairy-like Elven faggots. He also invited his friend Hurley Kagan, Pratrician of House Szadeg, Lord Proprietor of the Free City of Legos, to come onto the War Council to represent his city, after Legos was freed from the demons, as well as his old mentees Xavier Estann and Tamor Anderton (Now King of Aren'dar). Because of this, and following Tynal's betrayal of Queen Maviier, Jiq became one of the most well connected members of the council, with allies in most of the major factions. Played by: Søren Jespersen Category:People Category:Player Characters